The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEHY0011’.
‘PEHY0011’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has fairly large size, red-purple colored flowers with a dark throat, light green foliage, narrow leaf shape, good branching, and compact, mounding plant habit.
‘PEHY0011’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2010 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘N0430-2’ with less branching and a darker purple colour than ‘PHY0011’.
The male parent of ‘PEHY0011’ was an unpatented proprietary plant identified as ‘P0193’ with red flowers and less vigour compared to ‘PEHY0011’.
The resulting seeds were sown in February 2011. ‘PEHY0011’ was selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross May 25, 2011 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEHY0011’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2011 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.